


Fulfilling

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Sexual Dysfunction, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Bruce and Clint are a couple with a problem. They approach Thor with a possible solution. Can he help? More importantly, will he?





	Fulfilling

Thor shuddered one last time before dropping across the bed. His limbs felt like limp noodles and absolute bliss was running through his veins. He felt the bed shift as Clint turned onto his side and draped his arm across Thor’s stomach. He felt a moment’s concern before the other side of the bed dipped and Bruce curled up on his other side. Laying between the two men, he relaxed and began to drift off.

===A===

**2 Hours Earlier**

Thor was just putting away his armor when a knock disturbed the silence of his room. While he had intentionally forgone the usual team meal and movie, he wasn’t exactly eager to be alone. Just two weeks ago his entire world had been turned on it’s head. Malekith was defeated and the Aether was safe, but the cost had been high. Loki was dead. Jane had ended their relationship, unable to deal with the dangers of loving him any longer. His father had offered him the throne, but he knew he was not ready. He was not worthy. He brought nothing but pain and despair to those around him.

Reluctantly, he walked over and opened the door. He was surprised to see Banner and Barton standing there. He stepped back to allow them entrance, mustering up a small smile of greeting.

“Friends, it is good to see you,” he said.

Banner and Barton took a seat on the small sofa, leaving him his over-sized stuffed chair. After an offer and gentle refusal of drinks, he sat and looked at them fondly. Before he left to take Loki home, they had been mere strangers to him and each other. When he returned for brief visits, he had often been surprised, but comforted, by the leaps they had made with one another. He knew they were in a relationship, and was happy for them.

Banner looked at Barton who gave a slight nod. Banner took in a deep breath and looked at Thor. “We would like to ask you for a favor.” Bruce blushed and rubbed his knees before clasping Barton’s hand. “Well, not a favor, but some… help.”

“Of course,” Thor said immediately.

“No,” Barton said softly. “Don’t agree until you’ve heard us out.”

Thor frowned worriedly. “My friends...”

“We want you to have sex with Clint,” Banner said quickly.

Thor blinked several times, certain he had heard them wrong. When neither man corrected Banner’s words, he dragged a hand down his face. “I must be suffering from bifrost distortion. I do not think I heard you correctly, friend Banner.”

“Please, call me Bruce and him Clint,” Bruce said gently. “You heard me correctly, Thor. We would like to invite you to our bed.”

Thor swallowed as a rush of desire swept through him. He quickly squashed it. “I… I do not understand,” he admitted. “Are you not committed to one another?”

“We are,” Clint said, looking at Bruce worriedly. “I love Bruce.”

“And I love Clint,” Bruce replied in the demoralized manner. “But there is something I cannot give him. Something he wants but is impossible for me.”

Clint pressed his lips to Bruce’s temple. “The gamma radiation that created the Hulk makes Bruce impotent, not to mention the radiation in his blood is deadly,” he said softly. “We’ve done some things. Bruce is very adamant about taking care of me, but well...”

“Clint misses sex,” Bruce mumbled. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before looking up at Thor. “No matter how much I may want to give him this, I am physically incapable of getting hard. I can’t make love to Clint. And he can’t make love to me because, if there is any tearing… my blood is poisonous to him. Radiation can seep through condoms. We can’t risk it. He misses that connection, though. He needs it. He’s tried to be okay with never having sex, but he’s not. Blow jobs and hand jobs are all I can give him and it’s… it’s... dammit, it’s not enough!”

Thor’s heart broke, seeing the pain in the doctor’s eyes. He hurt even more to see the guilt in Clint’s. He watched as Clint wrapped his arms around Bruce and tucked the scientist’s face into his shoulder.

“I love you,” the archer whispered. “This doesn’t change that. I’d rather do without than lose you.”

Bruce took a moment to breath deeply and calm himself, then he sat up straight and cleared his throat. “I can’t give him that, myself, not without… artificial help. But after talking about it...”

“Months of talking and a lot of guilt and tears,” Clint whispered.

“…we decided to look for a third,” Bruce continued. “Someone we both admire and trust.” Bruce paused, looking Thor in the eyes. “Someone we both love,” he said gently. “We’ve always cared about you. In fact, there was a lot of jealousy, in the beginning, until we realized that loving you did not mean we loved each other any less.”

Thor couldn’t stop the shiver that raced up his spine. “My friends...” To be honest, he had no idea what to say to them. Half of him demanded he say ‘yes’ immediately before they changed their minds and found someone more worthy of their affection. The other half insisted he would irreparably damage their friendships with him forever.

“You don’t have to answer now,” Clint said. “But we would like for you to think about it. We would never intentionally pressure you. It’s just...”

“We want you,” Bruce continued when Clint sighed and shook his head, unable to say anything else. “We love you, Thor. As our friend, as our teammate, as a potential lover. Whatever you decide, we will continue to love you.”

Both men stood and seemed to communicate silently before stepping closer to him. He tensed slightly as they both pressed a soft kiss to his temples before leaving his room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Thor sat perfectly still, even as his mind raced. They loved one another, of that he was certain. But he could not deny the honesty in their words when they claimed to love him, as well. And the pain and guilt in their eyes as they bluntly explained their dilemma… It tore at his heart. 

He knew he had a strong attraction to both men. It had been evident to him during their first battle that both men were physically appealing. Bruce’s intelligence and Clint’s sharp wit while they enjoyed meals together was undeniable. He had given it little regard then, because he was involved with Jane. He had envied them, a little, when he saw the bond they had formed. He knew, in his heart, it was stronger than any bond he had ever been privileged to experience. He was not blind to the appreciative looks they had given him, from time to time, either, but had disregarded them as mere admiration for his stature. He could not deny the pleasure he got from furthering their friendship over the past year. Both men always made time to visit with him, individually or together. They never tired of his stories as others did. Nor did they laugh or mock when he was confounded by Midgardian speech or rituals. 

Could it be they had desired him for as long as he had desired both of them? But how would he fit in their dynamic? A mere friend-with-benefits, as the Captain and Agent Hill were? As true lovers like Stark and his Lady Potts? A one-night fling as Lady Darcy and Lady Natasha were? 

Thor stood and paced his room for several minutes. How was he to make a decision when he had so many questions? He did not think he was capable of being a one time fling. His feelings for his compatriots ran too deep for that. He also worried that his presence would eventually cause a rift between the two men who loved and needed one another so intensely.

Thor growled under his breath. He was too unsettled to think clearly. He needed more information. He needed answers to his questions.

Without giving himself time to dissuade himself, he quickly left his quarters and traveled down to the next floor. He knocked on the door to their quarters and took a few calming breaths as he awaited their welcome. It was Bruce who opened the door, and Thor could not control his tongue.

“I do not know what I am to you, or who you would have me be!”

Bruce blushed and stepped back to wave him inside. He stepped into the main room and quickly spotted Clint scrambling to fasten his pants. Thor immediately blushed, his heart thudding sharply in his chest. He turned to look at Bruce, noting the swollen lips. Lust rocketed through him and he heard a soft moan. He wasn’t entirely surprised to realize it was him making the sound.

Bruce’s eyes widened and he moved slightly closer to Thor. “Let me make it clear,” he said huskily. “We want you in our lives. We want you in our bed. We want to wake up with you each morning and fall asleep with you each night. We want a cabinet full of poptarts and a closet full of armor. We want to be the thing that makes you eager to return to our world when you are in Asgard.”

Clint stood and walked toward Thor. “We want to fight by your side. We want to tend your wounds. We want to teach you about Earth and hear your stories about your world. Bruce wants to bake for you. I want to massage your back when you are tired. This is not just about sex, Thor. We want all of you. Your heart, your mind, your compassion and your body.”

Thor’s chest was heaving and his stomach was filled with a fiery heat as he listened to them. He had to clench his hands tightly by his sides to keep from grabbing them and holding them to him.

“I want to take you in my mouth,” Bruce said hungrily. “Just as much as I want Clint. I want to watch you make love to him while I kiss and touch you both. I want to sleep beside you. I want cuddles and long nights talking and laughing. I want to stand by your side and give you the love you deserve.”

Clint closed the distance between them. “I want you to take me,” he moaned. “I want to watch Bruce suck you. I want kisses and sex and cuddling and forever, Thor. I care for you just as much as I do Bruce. I want everything.”

Bruce moved to press against Thor’s back, his arms wrapping around the god’s waist. “Please believe us,” he whispered against Thor’s shoulder, his breath hot and wet through the thin cotton shirt. “We have admired you from the beginning. Wanted you since we met you. You are so strong, in mind and body. So gentle and kind, physically and mentally. You give so much and ask for nothing in return. We love you. And when we found out you were no longer in a relationship, we didn’t want to waste any time making sure you knew how we feel.”

Clint wrapped an arm around Thor’s neck, his other hand resting over Thor’s heart. “Even if you never want a physical relationship, we still want you to know we love you. We will take whatever you are willing to give us.”

Thor sagged between the two men. Had anyone ever said such words to him before? He could not think of a single person who had ever claimed to care for him half as much. Every defense he had ever built up crumbled at their feet. Without conscious thought, he found his lips attached to Clint’s. 

It was gentle and soft, not the fight for dominance he would have imagined it to be. He could have easily lost himself in the kiss if it were not for the calloused hands that slipped beneath his shirt and stroked across his stomach. “Please,” he whispered against Clint’s lips, unsure of which man he was addressing.

Clint pulled away and took a step back. Bruce released Thor and moved around him. Thor fought back a whimper at the lack of touch, but his mouth ran dry as he watched Bruce slowly pull Clint’s shirt over his head. He watched intently as those calloused fingers popped the button on the archer’s pants and pushed them down his legs. Clint’s cock bobbed slightly, thick and hard. 

“Mouthwatering,” Bruce said, his voice low and husky. He wrapped his hand around Clint and stroked a few times before kneeling and helping him step out of his pants. Bruce stood and walked toward Thor. “May I undress you?” he asked gently.

“Please,” Thor agreed, nodding quickly. He gasped as Bruce leaned forward and brushed his lips across Thor’s neck as his fingers began slowly inching the thin shirt up his chest, his fingers lightly stroking his skin. Impatient, Thor grabbed it and jerked it over his head once it reached his armpits. 

Bruce chuckled and leaned down to lick at his nipple. Thor’s eyelids fluttered, but shot wide open as Clint moved closer and began lavishing his other nipple. His hands found their way to both men’s necks, holding them to him gently. He moaned again as their hands stroked across his skin, leaving tingles in their wake.

When he felt a hand brush across his erection he had to lock his knees just to stay upright. He looked down, eyes hooded, as Bruce abandoned his chest and dropped to the floor. He made short work of Thor’s zipper, dragging the heavy jean material down just enough to get to his cock. When Bruce’s tongue darted out to swirl around his engorged head, Thor had to reach behind him and brace his weight on the wall. 

“Odin’s beard!” he swore heavily as Bruce swallowed him down without hesitation.

Clint’s grin was absolutely wicked. “Oh, he’s just getting started.” Clint smirked down at Bruce who was bobbing his head slowly, savoring Thor’s gasps. “Bed?”

Bruce’s answering grin was just as wicked as he nodded. He stood and began unbuttoning his shirt as Clint grabbed Thor’s hand and pulled him down the hall and into the bedroom. Thor quickly shoved his jeans off before dragging Clint to him for a hungry kiss. He palmed the archer’s ass and was rewarded with Clint jumping and wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist. He shuddered as Bruce plastered himself against their sides. 

“On the bed,” Bruce growled. “Clint on his back and you straddling his waist.”

Clint smirked against Thor’s mouth. “He can get kinda bossy, but he has the best ideas.”

Thor wasted no time following Bruce’s direction. He laid Clint down and crawled up his body until he was sitting across the younger man’s hips. Bruce tapped Thor’s hip lightly. “Raise up.”

Thor lifted himself and gasped as Bruce’s hand reached between them to draw Clint’s thick length back so it nestled between Thor’s cheeks. He immediately began shifting his hips, but Bruce gave him a slightly harder tap.

“Be good,” he growled in Thor’s ear. “Kiss him. Touch him. Let me get you both ready.”

Clint moaned wantonly, his hands reaching up to drag Thor down for the kisses. Normally Thor found kissing kind of mundane, a prelude to the more invigorating acts. Kissing Clint was like a slow burning fire. The man’s tongue did wicked things to Thor’s. The fire only intensified as he felt supple lips begin working their way down his spine. 

He heard the sound of a bottle cap opening and felt the way Clint’s hips shivered underneath him so he knew exactly what Bruce was doing. He longed to watch the normally stoic man begin opening his (their?) lover up, but the sensations surrounding him were too pleasurable to stop.

Kisses along his back. A large hand ghosting over his ass or reaching down to push Clint’s cock head against the thin skin beneath his balls. The writhing body beneath him grinding against his own thick length. Rough hands clutching at his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Clint’s lips and tongue gently submitted to his own. Thor was floating on a sea of enchantment and sensation so wondrous, he actually mourned when Bruce moved away.

He lifted his upper body from Clint enough to search for Bruce, watching as the other man position himself beside them. Clint’s hands slid to Thor’s chest and pushed him fully upright. Bruce leaned forward for a slow kiss before dropping to his elbows and quickly taking Thor into his mouth, all the way down to the base. 

“Yes!” 

Clint laughed as he spread his hands across Thor’s chest. “Good, isn’t he?” he purred. “Relax. Let Bruce get you good and hard for me.”

Thor gasped and struggled not to thrust his hips as Bruce bobbed up and down on his shaft. He clenched down tight on his control, fearing an early end. Bruce’s throat was tight and hot. Thor knew he was not small, by any standard of measure, and had never had anyone swallow him so easily. “This is Valhalla!”

With a lewd pop Bruce pulled off of his cock. “We’re only halfway there, love. Can you stand?”

Thor slid from the bed and stood, his stance firm, even though his knees were slightly shaky. He got his first true glimpse of Clint laid out across the bed and moaned. His arms were lying above his head and his legs were spread wide. His cock lay heavy across his left hip, beads of precum slipping from the slit. His balls were large and heavy and beneath them, his opening was loosened and glistening with lube. 

Bruce sat up and rolled a condom down Thor’s shaft before laying down beside Clint and resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. He wrapped his hand around Clint’s erection and began slowly stroking it. Clint moaned loudly, eyes closing as he arched his back. 

‘Please,” the archer begged. “Please, Thor! I need you!”

Thor settled between Clint’s legs and licked his lips. “So beautiful.” he praised. “Both of you.”

Bruce gave him a tender smile, which surprisingly enough, erased any remaining reservations he still harbored. Thor inched closer and lifted Clint’s hips so his legs draped around Thor’s waist. He took himself in hand and positioned his tip against the other man’s entrance. He slowly pressed forward in one steady motion, relishing the tight heat and low gasps from his partners. 

“Gorgeous,” Bruce whispered. 

“So good,” Clint growled, voice tight with desire. “Fuck me, Thor! Please! Please, fuck me!”

Thor groaned and began to thrust his hips. It had been many years since he last laid with a man, and never with someone so much more fragile than him. He could feel Clint’s shivers from Bruce’s strokes. He could see the sheen of sweat covering both men. He mourned at the sight of Bruce’s flaccid member, but the complete adoration in his brown eyes was enough to tell him Bruce did not regret this.

The three of them soon found a rhythm that worked. Thor’s pace was hard, urged on by Clint’s gasps and moans. Bruce’s hand moved smoothly, twisting with each ascent. Clint clenched his inner muscles tightly around Thor with each twist of Bruce’s wrist. Too soon he found himself falling over the edge of pleasure so intense his eyes rolled back. When he came back into himself he found his gaze locking onto the way Bruce was licking Clint’s own release from his abs. Exhausted, mentally and physically, Thor toppled to the side and tried to catch his breath.

===A===

It was surprisingly easy. Every night Thor spent in Midgard was spent learning more about his archer and his scientist. Sometimes he would be on the receiving end of Bruce’s wickedly agile tongue and hands. Sometimes he and Bruce would work together to take Clint apart. Once he had returned earlier than planned and watched from the bedroom door as Bruce turned Clint into a satisfied lump of jelly with a wicked tongue, thick fingers and a false cock that vibrated. Sometimes they would just kiss, talk and cuddle before falling into a contented sleep. 

Those nights were the ones he cherished most, because he had never experienced that with previous partners. To have lovers who wanted more than physical pleasure, who wanted to know his thoughts and dreams, was a new experience. Thor felt as if he had more worth than just his prowess in battle or bed. In the beginning he kept waiting for them to tire of him, or decide they had made a mistake. If anything, they seemed more certain he belonged with them as time went on. 

It didn’t take the other residents of the tower long to realize there had been a change in the men’s relationship. At first, Stark teased and pouted about not being included, but Lady Pepper soon took him to task. 

Captain Rogers seemed uncomfortable, often speaking rigidly or going silent. One movie night, four weeks into their relationship, Stark insisted Thor needed to watch The Thing. Thor and Bruce were sitting side-by-side, with Clint laid across their laps. Stark and Lady Pepper had curled up together in an armchair while Lady Natasha and the Captain took the other couch. He could admit, he had not been paying attention to the group, enthralled by the fight between Mac and the rest of the scientists at the station, so he was surprised when Bruce suddenly lifted Clint off of him and stood up. 

“Captain, a word, please,” his lover demanded stiffly.

Thor was not sure what was said between the two men, but when they returned Captain Rogers gave him and Clint a small, apologetic smile. From then on, he seemed more accepting. When asked, Bruce said he simply pointed out that it was not Captain Roger’s place to define what love meant to anyone but himself.

Lady Natasha’s reaction was slightly alarming. She simply walked up to him, tapped one of her knives against his bicep and smiled coldly. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told Bruce. Hurt him and you’ll never see me coming. God or not, I WILL make you suffer.”

Clint had howled with laughter when Thor told the two men about the encounter. Bruce had given him a solemn look. “I’ve read her file. She could do it.”

As the weeks turned into months, Thor realized just how much his life had changed. He was making a difference in the world as an Avenger. He was helping to maintain peace between the nine realms as Odin’s son. And he was loved as deeply as any man had ever been by two of the most intriguing, strong, wonderful men he had ever had the good fortune to meet. He had never been happier.


End file.
